


I’m not leaving you

by Aries_03



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_03/pseuds/Aries_03
Summary: Jerry and Beth stay divorced , Summer moved out and is having a wonderful life, and Rick and Morty are happily in a relationship.





	1. Nightmares

The sound of groaning woke Rick from his sleep. Morty was squirming and lightly kicking in his sleep in clear discomfort. Rick glanced over at Morty but brushed it off as being uncomfortable and laid back down. That's when Morty began to whine and whimper. Rick raised up and gently shook the brunette. 

“ MoOOORRTTy baby wake up.” Rick said softly. The younger male next to him only squirmed more seemingly trying to fight him off. Rick shook him again causing the boy to jolt up in bed. He was clearly in distress. 

“ You okay little buddy?” Rick asked putting his hand on the younger males lower back. 

Morty kept silent only nodding his head yes. Rick could tell by the look in the boys' eyes that he was lying “ You wanna talk about it ?”.

Morty sighed turning to look at the wall “ Are-Are you gonna leave me ?” He asked softly.

“ WhAAAT?” Rick asked taken aback. 

“ Are you “ Morty said pointing at Rick “ going to leave me ?” He finished pointing at himself. 

“ M-Morty where is this coming from?” Rick asked only to get a look of seriously from Morty. Rick cringed a little “okay yeah my bad .”.

“ If you’re gonna leave please just do it now...I-i might not be able to handle it later Rick.” The young brunette stated looking down clearly on the verge of tears.

Rick took the youngers hand in his holding it tightly . “ Morty I’m not leaving you. I-I know I act like a complete asshole most of the time, but I reAAAALLLYYY care about you, Morty”.

“ But-but I thought you didn’t want-“ 

“ I changed my mind .” Rick cut Morty off moving his hand to Mortys stretched stomach. “ Is your dipshit of a father putting these thoughts in your head? Cause if he is I swear I will kick his pathetic bitch ass from here to the next dimension!” Rick threatened. Morty knew it was coming from a good place for once.

” N-No Rick he had nothing to do with this! I don't even think he knows about her.” Morty stuttered out. The room fell silent. Rick continued gently rubbing the brunette's stomach. ” Hey, Rick? ”. 

” yes sweetheart ?” 

“ W-What made you change your mind?” Morty asked.

“ I don’t know maybe it’s because I desire to be a better father or because I love you “ Rick admitted. 

“ I love you too Rick “. A light kick pressed against Ricks hand. Morty giggled putting his hand over Ricks “ she loves you too.”. 

Rick smiles softly “ lay back down, honey you need your rest.” he said laying Morty back on the bed. Rick laid next to him resting his hand on the other's stomach ” I'll be right here when you wake up.”.


	2. I’m a fuck up ...but that’s ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty is over working himself and Rick has to step in and make him take a break.

The soft crying from the end of the bed woke Morty from his already relatively light sleep. Morty groaned and crawled his way to the end of the bed. Morty leant down to pick up the crying infant from her crib.

“ What’s wrong sweet girl ?” Morty asked softly. Mae to gently tug at the old tank top that was way too big for him , getting irritated when she couldn’t get to what she wanted. 

Morty smiled and giggled “ ok ok hold on jeez.” He said slipping off the edge of the bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Morty flipped on the kitchen light and looked at the clock. 3:00 am . He was glad he had actually taken the time to make extra bottles before he went to bed and began heating up one. 

Mae took her bottle without a fuss and Morty went and sat on the couch where he had spent many early morning. “ MaeBee isn’t causing you to much trouble is she?” Rick asked massaging Mortys shoulders . The smaller male had been too focused on the baby in hand. 

“ No...I didn’t wake you up did I ?” He asked leaning his head back to look at the other. 

“ No baby you didn’t wake me up , but judging on how sleep deprived you look I wish you did.” 

“ Rick I’m an eighteen year old high school drop out who spends ninety percent of their time taking care of an infant. Of course I look sleep deprived.”

“ Look Morty I know it’s hard to believe but I did raise Beth before I left . I can take care of my own child give me Mae and go the fuck to sleep.” Rick demanded.

Morty gave a sigh of defeat and relief followed by a forced fine . “ Now go upstairs and get some god damn sleep ...your mom will be up in fifteen minutes to get ready for work and we bOOOOTTh know we don’t want to listen to her complain .” Rick said taking the small infant from Morty. He watched as Morty walked up stair to his bedroom and shut the down behind him . 

Rick sighed sitting down on the couch putting the already empty bottle on the coffee table. “You’re Dad can be really annoying sometimes you know.” Rick scanned the room making sure they were alone. “ Listen Mae I know I’m a totally fuck up person I mean seriously I’m the most wanted man in the galaxy, technically on intergalactic terms married to my grandson, I can’t stand being completely sober for more than ten minutes at a time, and I abandoned my first daughter...what right do I have to raise another child.”.

Rick brushed back her soft saddle brown hair looking down at her sleeping peacefully against him chest.   
“ Your family as a whole is also really fucked up. I mean I’m your father and great grandfather, Morty is your dad and nephew...I think you get the point ...on the bright side yOOOOUUU should have very little of Jerry’s broken genes...there's also a chance you're completely mentally fucked but... .” Her tiny hand gripped his light grey wife beater making a smile come to his lips. 

“ Dad...” a feminine voice called softly from behind the couch. Rick jumped trying his hardest not to wake the small child in his arms. 

“ Jesus fucking Christ Beth are you trying to give me a god damn heart attack !” Rick whisper yelled, “ how long have you been here?”.

“ since you and Morty started arguing I was even in the kitchen when he made Mae’s bottle “. Beth answered moving her hair out of her face. 

“ Jesus I knew the little guy was tired but I didn’t think he was that tired.” .

” Dad... You know I don't think you're a terrible father right? ” she asked looking up from her cup of black coffee. 

Rick groaned ” Listen, sweetie, I'm a total fuck-up as a father and I’m perfectly ok with that but ...” he stuttered looking down.

Beth smiled softly “ Dad it’s ok I get it and I assure you that everything will be ok .”


End file.
